Unable to forgive
by Ili91
Summary: [Emily Thorne, Emily/Nolan, no spoiler season 2] Emily, that night, had dreamed her father, David Clarke.


**Title: **Unable to forgive

**Characters: **Emily Thorne

**Pairing:** Nolan/Emily

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Warning: **Het, What if?, no Spoiler Season 2

**N/A:**

Number words: 1050

Beta: donnarosa

**Unable to forgive**

Emily, that night, had dreamed her father, David Clarke.

It wasn't a surprising fact, since they had been separated when she was only a child and from that moment on it often happened to dream or else to think of him; besides, the next day she would have arrived in Hamptons, the place where it all began and finished, it was obvious that her unconscious might think about the man who's life had been wrongly ruined.

She would have done everything, possible or not, to revenge him.

She wouldn't have stopped at nothing, because _nothing_ had remained in her heart.

Her childhood and her father's life had been destroyed and she wouldn't have had peace until it had become true the way to say: an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

The Grayson and all the people involved would have payed, one by one. She didn't care anything that in the dream her father had whispered the words: _you forgive._

It was too late for this.

* * *

To marry Daniel Grayson would have been a little price to pay in order to have access from the inside at the her fiancé's family. Furthermore she liked Daniel, really, he seemed so different from his parents, as if the apple had effectively fallen far from tree, for once. And it didn't care if her heart did beat every time she saw Jack, her childhood friend, because by then it was not longer time to think at their possible future together, they had lost their occasion many years before.

Jack wasn't part of the plan and she absolutely wanted him to stay away from it.

She would have liked that for Nolan too, even if the reasons were different, but he persisted to meddle in her revenge and getting into trouble.

The fact that he had helped her again and again and that he was the only one who she could trust, didn't suffice to digest for her his annoying intrusion.

Emily accepted the engagement ring and left that Daniel put it her at ring finger. She let his enthusiasm take her and they began to kiss while the storm raged.

Perhaps she would been really able to love him, she thought, ignoring the ring which seemed a vise around her finger.

* * *

Tyler had caused her many problems from alive and not even with his death he had stopped.

Daniel had been accused of his murder and her plan of revenge was suffering an unpredicted stop.

She wanted to demonstrate her fiancé's innocence and avoid him to rot in prison as an innocent man, but she wouldn't allowed Jack to take his place too.

She should help both, but how could she do?

No, she considered, shocked in that moment, she was doing it all wrong. She was allowing her feelings to confuse her and this was wrong.

If she left her heart control her, she wouldn't been able to think clearly, with the risk she wouldn't help Jack nor Daniel and she would see her plan fail miserably.

She sighed. It was time to begin and thinking without being influenced by stupid emotions.

Oh, what would she give to have Tyler in front of her just to give him time to see her martial arts techniques on him.

* * *

Amanda Clarke was dead.

This time wasn't the old herself, but a person in flesh and bones, with which she had switched identity.

The Grayson had felt threatened and once again an innocent person had become the unwilling victim.

Amanda was dead and with her Jack's son who she carried in her womb. He was destroyed, Emily didn't know if he would ever be able to bounce back completely.

She was however sure that she would never be able to forgive herself for having left it to happen.

Now, the Grayson were convinced to be safe, to have left the past behind them with the death of David Clarke's daughter.

They didn't know how much they were wrong.

She and Nolan had found the proofs of Conrad' guiltness and those of the implication of all those who had betrayed her father.

It had arrived the moment to set things right.

* * *

Many people died or suffered moral and physical damages, as many as the events that happened, but finally the world knew the truth. The Grayson had been discovered for the scum who they were and her father's name had been rehabilitated.

She would have been, perhaps not happy, but at least satisfied, and actually she was, but not completely.

Emily obtained what she had struggled for years, but now that she could begin a normal life, she had nothing left.

Daniel was trying laboriously to grow back his father's company and he didn't want to see her anymore.

Jack had set sail with his boat, "Amanda", and he seemed intentioned to never get back. It had been a bad blow to overcome for her, even if she almost accepted that, since Amanda's death, nothing else would ever happen between them.

Charlotte, her half sister, was in a rehabilitation center and she was recovering slowly, helped from her boyfriend, Declan.

Emily didn't know how to build a relationship with her, and she wasn't even sure to want it.

Nolan... no, he had stayed and continued to be next to her and help her.

And she had stopped trying to turn him away from her.

* * *

Emily layed a flower on her father's grave.

It had passed some time since she last come to see him and this time she had not come alone.

«Come on» she said to the man at her side, Nolan.

He curled his lips in a huge smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She didn't protest; she finished laying her head on his shoulder and walking in that way, hugged.

She didn't have to pretend to be different from she had become, but she was beginning to feel more relaxed/confortable and be happy. _Dad_, she said to herself, _I didn't keep the promise, I didn't forgive and I will never do it. I don't feel pain for the people who's life I destroyed, as they didn't feel it when it was your turn. _

_The revenge is accomplished and I'm proud of it. _

Emily and Nolan walked to the exit of the cemetery.


End file.
